Phamtomguy
Phamtomguy PhamtomGuy was a player who joined 2b2t.ca in the early alpha days, around the time of New Kek's destruction. He didn't do much in these days beside roam around spawn and spam chat with Floud. Around this time the KEK group was at its hay day, and PhamtomGuy decided he wanted to join. He got bored after talking to Dr_Lawrence, and after learning that the main base he desired to go to, New Kek, was gone, he decided to quit 2b2t.ca for a while and focus on other servers like 2b2t and 3b3t. A few months later after growing bored of these servers, PhamtomGuy decided to rejoin 2b2t.ca, and was completely appalled by all the autism on the server. He learned about a large spawn base called The Walled City housing all the new jew roleplayers and he decided to ask his friend, dragonworm, to get onto 2b2t.ca and help him greif. He only managed to burn a single church, before him and dragonworm were killed by NotchFe. Dragonworm ragequit and left the server forever after this, but PhamtomGuy stayed on. After this minor greif, he would later go on to meet up with __blackout in the nether. They hit it off and were both extremely bored with 2b2t.ca, so they decided to make a base which they would call BlackOutTown, named after blackout (Or just blacktown for short). They would invite many players, such as 2b2thistorian and coke. However the main issues of the base came with the last and final invite, which lead to the bases doom. Unknown_Entity was invited on a whim by blackout who thought he deserved a second chance after the destruction of Utopia, however he quickly destroyed the base out of pettiness that blackout would not let him at his old base, Heccston. Shortly after this Phamtomguy and 2b2thistorian were both invited to heccston. PhamtomGuy would build there and live with blackout, and still be friendly with historian, until some off server drama in which 2b2thistorian and Phamtom parted ways. Shortly after this xj leaked the coordinates to Unknown_Entity and Heccston was destroyed. Around this time PhamtomGuy was also basing at Catzra, which was destroyed after PhamtomGuy provoked Unknown_Entity. Shortly after this PhamtomGuy didn't do much on the server. He was invited to LinarNots base during the Beta 1.8.1 update and he built various things around spawn, until he was invited to the FNF by 2b2thistorian. He built some things at the base until he got bored, and decided to get the coords to historians base, Help Island, only to leak the coordinates later. He then weeded out the fact that BubbleDerp had access to the account HauseHauseHause, and leaked this to the public aswell, revealing the true method that the base New Kek was found. Shortly after this he decided that he wanted to manipulate the coordinates to Unknown Entities cathedral base out of Castleminer/Cat. He proceeded to convince CastleMiner to give him coordinates under the guise that he would help him. He went to the base, tried to reason with entity, but ended up logging after Entity began to destroy the base. After this, PhamtomGuy decided to go out and create a base of his own. Nothing of note happened here. Phamtom was manipulated by SonicMoon88 and the base was destroyed by 2b2thistorian after only a few days. After this PhamtomGuy decided he wanted to pull his greatest hijink yet, going on an alt, presuming a fake identity, and completely keking all his enemies. He went on his NFA account, Algero, and proceeded to create an entire stash with Castle Miner/Cat, go to the end and kill the dragon with Cat's group, and trick Cat into using his alt to gain access to cats items and Dragon Egg. This brings us to the present day, where PhamtomGuy builds at his current base, shitposts in chat, and acts like a general autist.